The invention relates generally to fasteners for strut channels. In particular, the invention relates to self-contained fasteners for attaching and detaching components to strut channels without tools.
Universal mounting rails are utilized in a variety of applications. Generically referred to as “strut channels”, these can be available in multiple shapes and sizes. They are traditionally found within buildings and industrial complexes, often behind the scenes in service and maintenance corridors.
An emerging use for the channel is for load/equipment fastening for ground vehicles, both in the civilian and military sector. They provide a strong, simple, and cost-effective mounting methodology that allows for flexibility when attaching components, sensors, peripherals, and any other equipment that needs to be attached either in the interior or on the exterior of a vehicle.
Several techniques currently exist for attaching components to these universal mounting rails. Many of the conventional devices are tailored to a specific function or require the use of hand tools to install or remove. In many cases, a strut-channel nut is placed in the channel, with the component to be attached aligned with a coaxial hole to the nut, and then a fastening bolt inserted through the hole and tightened at the nut.
While simple and effective, such conventional devices typically require multiple separate pieces to be set up in a specific order before tightening, and can be cumbersome as well as time consuming. More importantly, in almost all cases, tools are required to tighten down the fasteners. Consequently, the conventional methods are difficult to use in an outdoor or military environment where tools and supplies are limited and installation time is an important operational consideration.